


[vid] I Am And Shall Always Be

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Inspired by Poetry, Kirk/Spock Day, M/M, Mixed Media, Podfic, Poetry, Video, Video Format: Streaming, k/s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This K/S fanvid remixes footage from "Star Trek: The Original Series", "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) and "Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan" (1982), and combines it with the reading of Jatona P. Walker's poem "I Am And Shall Always Be", which was first published in the first issue of the Kirk/Spock fanzine "Twin Destiny" in 1983. The vid adds the romantic music of Jerry Goldsmith's overture to "Star Trek: The Motion Picture", "Ilia's Theme", to the words and scenes. Both TMP and TWOK have repeatedly been described as being basically an epic love story between the main characters, Kirk and Spock. The choice of music tries to acknowledge this interpretation on the level of the source material itself. This vid not only remixes source material (footage and music from Star Trek), but another fanwork: Jatona P. Walker's poem, which has been recorded (podficced) for this project. Dating back 30 years in fan history, this poem testifies to the rich and longstanding tradition of transformative work for Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] I Am And Shall Always Be




End file.
